First Night
by Phoneboothgirl
Summary: My take on Emily and Alison's first "sleepover" together. Will it be memorable or awkward? Emison fluff and of course Emison smut...
1. Chapter 1

**((Authors note: humble readers, here I am, once again. This is a fanfiction about Alison and Emily's first night. And I think you all know what I mean by "first night". I think this fanfiction will be in 3 maybe 4 chapters, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, enjoy.))**

 **First night**

 **Chapter 1:**

Alison sat alone at the Brew. Her homework spread out over the table. She had a lot of extra homework because of the three years without any education, and had been taking extra classes. And god, she needed them. She didn't understand any of this. She had always been fairly good in school, and especially in history, but the text in front her might as well be Chinese. She didn't have a clue about any of this. The teachers had complained about her "being distracted" or "stressed", most of them had been very understanding, and had blamed her "three years on the run", and Alison had just smiled and nodded and promised to pull herself together.

But quite frankly she wasn't stressed about the school, she was annoyed. She didn't want to think about school or education. Her brain only thought of one thing.

Emily.

The first thing she thought of when she opened her eyes was Emily. Her beautiful Emily. The way she laughed. The way her eyes sparkled, and the way she wrapped a strand of hair around her finger when she was concentrating.

Before she fell asleep at night, Emily was the last thing she thought about. The way she gently nudged her when they joked around, the way she held her hand. The way she brushed against her arm when they passed each other in the hallways at school, and most of all she thought about Emily's kiss. There was nothing quite like Emily's kiss. Like getting a present you have wanted for years, but never expected to get, like chocolate melting on your tongue. Like riding a rollercoaster.

Alison pushed her homework away. She would never be able to concentrate now. Emily had already invaded her thoughts even though they only saw each other once in school today.

She took another sip of her coffee, trying once more to focus on her homework, but it was pointless. She would never be able do more of her homework today. _Oh well,_ she thought to herself, _I did make half of it_ , _and I'm not supposed to turn it in before next week_ , _so I'll just make the rest of it later_.

Suddenly her phone beeped. It was a text from Emily.

" **Where are you?"**

"At the Brew. Studying."

" **Can I call you?"**

"Yes of course." She quickly typed back, and a few seconds later her phone ringed.

,,Hey Em, what's up?"

,,How's studying going?" Emily asked.

,,I don't know, I can definitely feel that I've missed out on a lot of school work in the past three years,"

,,I'm sorry, it's not fair you have to work your butt of at school after everything you've been through."

,,It's fine, Emily. I will catch up soon, just need to read up on some things."

,,Are you planning on studying the whole weekend?"

,,Uh no, I was going to take a little break from homework this weekend actually," said Alison and waved to Spencer, Hanna and Aria who just entered the café. They waved back and joined her at the table.

,,Hey, you should come down to The Brew, we are all here, just hanging out," said Alison.

,,I can't today, I'm shopping with my mum, but I was thinking, are you free this weekend?"

,,Yes I am, my dad's going to a super boring meeting in Philly and Jason is… Well, god knows where Jason is these days; I think he got a new girlfriend or something."

,,That means you are alone for the entire weekend?"

,,Yep. That I am," said Alison and smiled at her friends who she knew was clearly listening to her conversation.

,,Well, it turns out that my mom is planning on going to Texas to visit my dad this weekend, so I have the entire house for myself."

,,Yeah?"

,,So I was thinking, why don't you come over for the weekend? It's gonna be so much fun! We can have pizza and watch movies all night, and… you know, just hang out," said Emily and her voice became somewhat husky.

,,Is that a date, Emily?"

,,It is most definitely a date."

,,Okay, then I would love to come over."

,,Great. Then I can tell you all about this girl I'm seeing," said Emily teasingly.

,,Oh? I didn't know you were seeing someone, Em. What's she like?" said Alison and licked her lips unknowingly.

,,Well, she has the most incredible blonde hair. Some amazing blue eyes, a beautiful smile, perfect, plump lips and a body that's to die for."

,,She sounds pretty great, Em," said Alison and tried to hide her blushing cheeks from her friends.

,,She is amazing. But do you know what the best thing about her is?"

,,No, not unless you tell me."

,,Her kind heart and beautiful soul."

Alison had to swallow and blink back her tears of joy. She couldn't believe Emily was so sweet, and a part of her still didn't understand why Emily was with her when she could have anyone she wanted.

,,Wauw, she sounds like the perfect woman or something, you have to tell me more about her."

,,Oh I will tell you everything if you come over this weekend," said Emily and laughed at the end of the line.

,,Curiosity killed the cat, so I'm definitely coming over."

,,Great, then I'll see you tomorrow. Pack your toothbrush."

,,I will." Said Alison and hung up.

,,Was that Emily?" said Aria and took a sip of her coffee.

,,Are you listening to my conversation?"

,,Not necessary. We can see from your face that it was Emily." Said Aria with a shrug.

,,From my face? How?

,,Easy. You're grinning like an idiot," said Spencer mockingly with a glint in her eyes.

Alison didn't answer; she just shook her head like she didn't know what Spencer was on about.

,,And _I_ heard something about a toothbrush," said Hanna. ,,Why would you need a toothbrush?"

,,Why do people normally need a toothbrush Hann?"

,,They only need a toothbrush if they are going to spend the night somewhere."

,,I _am_ spending the night. She invited me over for the weekend," said Alison and noticed how her friend's jaws immediately dropped. ,,What?" she asked.

,,You are staying over at _Emily's_? For the weekend? No parents home?" said Spencer.

,,Yeah, that's what I just said," said Alison and tried not to get annoyed. It wasn't like Spencer to be that slow-witted.

,,Wauw. That sounds _very_ interesting, Ali." Said Hanna.

,,What's so interesting about that? I've been staying over at Emily's many times."

,,Yeah but not like _this_."

,,Like what?"

,,I mean.. it's… you know,"

,, _What_?" said Alison

,,Uh, what Hanna so delicately tries to say is that it's going to be a bit different now that you and Emily are.. Together." Said Aria and shot Hanna a warningly glance.

,,I don't see what's gonna be so different about it. We're just gonna hang out, watch some movies, have something to eat and sleep."

,,Right," said Hanna and rolled her eyes. ,,Now tell me Alison, do Emily have a spare bed?"

,,You know she doesn't. We always had to bring our air mattresses when we…" Alison ran out of words as things suddenly begun to dawn on her.

,,And did she say anything about bringing an extra mattress this time?" said Hanna very slowly and stressed out every word.

,,Uh no, she didn't." Alison squeaked.

,,I see," said Hanna and shared a mischievous look with her friends.

,,But I'm sure we will figure something out." Said Alison and stuffed her homework back in her purse.

,,Yeah Ali. I'm sure you will." Said Spencer and failed to hide her amusement at the flustered and shy Alison.

Alison didn't respond. Emily most definitely _didn't_ ask her to bring an extra mattress or a duvet. Or a pillow. Just her toothbrush. This could only mean that she was supposed to sleep in Emily's bed. Next to Emily. Lying so closely together all night.

Alison could feel her stomach tying in knots, and an unfamiliar heat rushed to her lower belly.

,,I gotta go," she said and waved goodbye to her friends. It would be a very interesting weekend indeed…

 **To Be Continued….**

 **((Authors note: well, humble readers, that's it for now. I'm leaving it all in YOUR hands now. Shall we see how the "sleepover" is turning out, or shall we leave it here? Up to you..))**


	2. Chapter 2

**((Authors note: here is chapter 2 of "First Night". Enjoy.))**

 **Chapter 2:**

Alison wasn't quite sure about how she managed to get through the day when she knew she was going be spending all weekend with Emily. It was almost too good to be true. She had a hard time focusing in class, and she felt like she had to concentrate harder than usual to catch everything the teacher said.

,,Alison?" said the teacher, ,,are you even listening?"

,,What? Oh, yeah, of course I am," she lied, and she felt Hanna's eyes bore into the back of her neck. She ignored it. So what if she stared at her. She couldn't care less. Frankly she didn't give a damn. She looked out of the window and let her mind wander to Emily again. It was so hard _not_ to think of Emily these days, and she wondered if this was how it was going to be from now on.

Finally the school day ended, and she hurried outside. Emily was waiting for her in the car, and as soon as she saw Alison coming towards her, she got out of the car and she flashed Alison one of her beautiful smiles.

,,Hey you," she said.

,,Hey Em," said Alison and leaned in to give the raven haired girl a quick kiss on the lips, or she thought it was going to be a quick kiss, but Emily suddenly pressed her hand into the smaller of Alison's back, pressing their bodies together and grinning when Alison gasped a little because of the unexpected body contact.

Alison couldn't help but feel a little dizzy when she felt Emily's body so close to her own, and she had to remind herself to breathe.

,,What was that for?" she asked.

,,You're beautiful. And I'm happy to see you."

,,I sensed as much." said Alison and rolled her eyes slightly.

,,Well, your car awaits, so get in."

,,Thanks. I just have to ditch my school books at home."

,,Sure," said Emily and smiled as she started the car.

Once arriving at the DiLaurentis house Alison said:

,,I'll just go in with my books and get my bag."

,,Fine. I'll wait here."

Alison quickly got out of the car and grabbed her school bag. She send Emily what she _hoped_ was a confident smile and went inside the house.

,,Hello? Dad? Jason?" she called out. Nobody was home. Perfect. She needed a second to calm herself down.

She went into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She found her packed bag and checked once again that she had everything she needed. Toothbrush. Hairbrush. Nightwear. Cellphone. Everything was there. Perfect. Now all she needed was a pair of balls, she thought to herself. What the hell was the matter with her? It was _Emily_ for god's sake. Emily who was in love with her, and liked her for who she was. _Why are you making such a big deal out of this_? She thought to herself. _It's nothing really_. _Just a sleepover in Emily's house_ , _like you done hundredths of time_. _Yeah_ ,said a little annoying voice in the back of her head, _but never like this_. _Never as Emily's girlfriend_. _It's different now_. Alison slammed her hands against her head. _Oh shut up already_ , she said loudly to herself. _Of course you can do this, you are the queen of confidence_ , _and you got this covered_. She convinced herself. She only succeeded partly in convincing herself, and she had to admit to herself that she couldn't lie to herself anymore. Not when it came to Emily. But she sure as hell was not going to stay in her bedroom for the rest of her life just because she was scared of taking the next step, so she took a deep breath all the way down through her stomach, grabbed her bag and left her bedroom.

Emily sat in the car and listened to the radio when Alison entered. She quickly turned the radio off, but Alison still caught a line from the song:

" _I kissed a girl, and I liked it…_ "

Alison raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it.

,,Ready?" said Emily.

,,Yes," said Alison and smiled.

They small talked about school as they drove to the Field's house, and Alison started to relax a little bit, taking more part in the conversation.

,,Well here we are then; home sweet home," said Emily and pulled up to the house. They both got out of the car, and just as Alison was about to reach for her bag, Emily grabbed it.

,,Let me carry this for you."

,,You really don't have to, it's not that heavy."

,,I _want_ to. Now hush and let me be a gentleman…Uh, woman." Said Emily and laughed.

,,If you insist," said Alison and nudged Emily's shoulder as they walked to the house.

,,At least I can open the door for you."

,,That you can. Much appreciated."

They entered the house and Emily quickly brought Alison's bag upstairs, while Alison herself slumped down on the couch. She stretched her back until it cracked loudly and rubbed the back of her neck. She could suddenly feel the long nights where she had been doing homework until crap o'clock. She yawned and rubbed her eyes and wondered if it was even worth all the trouble. Of course she wanted an education, but she couldn't keep going like this. It was too exhausting in the end.

Another pair of hands replaced her own on the back of her neck, and Alison stiffened a bit. She didn't hear Emily come back.

,,I'm sorry, I didn't mean to creep up on you like that."

,,It's fine."

,,Are you tired?"

,,A bit. I think it's all that homework."

,,You shouldn't work that hard. I already told you that I don't mind hanging out in Rosewood for a year while you finish school."

,,I know, but I just really want to graduate with you."

,,I understand," said Emily and started massaging the back of Alison's neck. Slowly she moved her finger in little circles.

,,That feels incredible."

,,I'm not pressing too hard?"

,,No. Not at all."

,,Good."

Alison bit her bottom lip, but a moan still escaped her, and she blushed at her own reaction.

,,How very interesting," said Emily teasingly. ,,I wonder what happens if I do that again?"

Alison bit down hard on her bottom lip, but a strangled moan still found its way out.

,,Hmm, interesting." Said Emily and kissed Alison the nose.

,,Well I'm glad you find me entertaining," said Alison mock insulted.

,,I find you _very_ entertaining, Ali. Come on; let's watch a movie before ordering some dinner."

,,Tease," said Alison.

Emily didn't answer her; she just took her hand and squeezed it tightly while smiling mischievously.

Alison returned the smile, and her belly curled together; the evening was far from over…

 **To Be Continued…..**

 **((Authors note: so what do you guys think? Shall we leave it here or shall we see what the evening have in store for Emison? It's up to you…))**


	3. Chapter 3

**((Authors note: here is chapter three of "First Night"! enjoy.)**

 **Chapter 3:**

The sky was very slowly turning deep blue as Alison and Emily snuggled together at the couch. They'd watched a movie and Emily persuaded Alison to have a pizza for the first time in a million years. Alison wasn't really that into pizza, but Emily had looked at her with her big doe eyes, and Alison could do nothing but say yes. She couldn't refuse Emily, even if it just was pizza.

After eating both women were almost lying on the couch, watching the movie "Titanic". Alison had no idea how Emily knew that "Titanic was her "guilty pleasure", but as usual, Emily knew everything about her.

They watched the action on the screen and Alison stretched her body out somewhat lazily. She always got sleepy after eating, and tonight was no exception.

Emily stretched her legs out and shuffled a bit around on the couch, trying to find a comfortable resting position, and the only way she could get comfortable was apparently by resting her head on Alison's lap.

,,Do you mind?" she said and looked at Alison with big not-so-innocent eyes.

,,No, not all." Said Alison, and silently thanked god that she wasn't a guy, for had she been a guy, Emily for sure would notice what effect she had on her.

They watched the movie, and Alison tried to concentrate on looking at Jack and Rose as they tried to stay alive on the open water, but it was really hard with Emily's resting on her lap. Her lower belly seemed to live a life of its own, and Alison tried to ignore her tensioning muscles and the warmth that kept boiling in her belly.

She briefly considered excusing herself to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face, but she couldn't do that when Emily looked so comfortable. It would almost be a _crime_.

,,You're hot," it suddenly came from Emily.

Alison blinked and looked down at her somewhat confused. ,,Is that so, Emily?"

,,No!... I mean, yes, obviously you are hot, but that wasn't actually what I was referring to."

,,What _did_ you refer to then?"

Emily patted her hand. ,,You are burning up. Do you have a fever or something?"

,,Nope, I'm just permanently hot." Said Alison and giggled.

,,Oh I'm certain you are, Ali. I'm absolutely certain." Said Emily and Alison felt her lips on her hand.

Alison stared blankly at the TV screen without really seeing anything. She was fully aware that there was _something_ going on, on the screen, but she simply couldn't concentrate. Instead she used the last bit of the movie on trying to calm herself down silently; she told herself to just relax and enjoy the evening, and for god's sake stop sweating like a pig. _Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm DOWN_! She told herself firmly. _This is nice_ , _it's a great evening_ , _you are just relaxing in the couch with Emily_ , _so why the hell are you still a nervous wreck?! Because she has her head in my lap_! The little annoying voice answered. _Get the hell out of my head_! _Leave me alone_! _Shut up_! She wondered if she was going crazy, and considered the option of checking herself into Radley when the weekend was over, when Emily suddenly said:

,,Ali? The movie is over."

,,Huh? Oh yeah, so it is."

,,You looked like you were miles away. What were you thinking about?"

,,Oh, nothing really. Nothing that matters."

,,Good. I hope I still have your attention?" said Emily questioningly and raised an eyebrow.

,,Of course you have. A hundredth percent."

,,Excellent." Said Emily and raised her head and got on her feet. ,,I'll just remove the plates then."

,,Let me help you," said Alison and dragged her unwilling body out of the couch.

,,You really don't have to."

,,I want to. Why don't you stay in here and chill while I take these into the kitchen," said Alison and snatched the plates before Emily had a chance to respond.

Taking the plates away seemed like the perfect excuse to take a moment to calm down. She put the plates in the dishwasher and took another much needed deep breath. Maybe her three years on the run _had_ done something to her. She had certainly forgotten how to go on dates with people. She would have to work on that. The last thing she wanted was for Emily to think she wasn't interested in her. _How did this look like from Emily's point of view_ , she thought to herself. _It looks like you are completely uninterested in her, and that's definitely not good_! _Now pull yourself together. Forget your anxiousness, relax and see what happens. Can you do that_? _Good._

Suddenly she heard music from the living room, and she turned around to find the source. Emily had turned the stereo on, and Alison peeked through the kitchen door.

,,What are we listening too?"

Emily put a finger on her lips. ,,Listen. I bet you'll recognize in a second."

Alison stopped and listen to the lyrics:

" **Every breath you take,**

 **Every move you make.**

 **Every bond you'll break,**

 **Every step you'll take,**

 **I'll be watching you."**

 **Every single day,**

 **Every word you say,**

 **Every game you play,**

 **Every night you stay I'll be watching you."**

,,Sounds familiar?" Emily asked gently.

,,Very familiar," said Alison. ,,I would recognize that song any day."

,,Me too," said Emily and reached her hand out towards Alison. ,,May I have this dance?"

Alison broke into a confident smile. ,,indeed you may, miss Fields."

Emily took her hand and guided her to the middle of the living room. She wrapped her arms around Alison's waist and they slowly swayed as the song floated into the room:

" **Oh, can't you see, you belong to me?**

 **How my poor heart aches,**

 **With every step you take,**

 **Every move you make,  
Every vow you break,  
Every smile you fake,  
Every claim you stake,  
I'll be watching you."**

Emily's hand went somewhat lower than Alison's upper back, and Alison answered by remove her left hand from Emily's shoulder and tangle it into her black hair. She then let her right hand wander from Emily's shoulder to her stomach.

 **"Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night, I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep calling baby, baby please..."**

Emily gasped as she felt the warmth from Alison's hand on her stomach. Her hand left Alison's lower back, Alison groaned a little at the loss, but the groan was quickly turned into a soft moan when she felt Emily's hand on her inner thigh.

Alison lifted Emily's shirt just a little so she was able to lie her hand on her bare stomach, for the first time coming into contact with her soft flesh.

" **Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take**

 **Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you…"**

The song had ended; but neither of them noticed, for Emily had pressed their foreheads together, pulling Alison into a deep embrace and an almost demanding kiss.

Alison immediately returned the kiss; opening her mouth completely to allow Emily to slip her tongue inside.

Emily's hands were all over her body; she squeezed her thigh, and her hands quickly crawled up, feeling her breast and squeezed her nipple through the fabric.

Alison gasped as she felt Emily's hands on her breasts; heat rushed to her center once more, and her fingers trembled as she quickly unbuttoned Emily's shirt.

Emily stood completely still as Alison removed the fabric from her upper body, but once Alison unbuttoned the last button, she couldn't help but tremble as Alison looked adoringly at her.

She was the most magnificent creature Alison ever had seen. Her stomach was tight and nicely toned from years of swimming.

,,You are so beautiful," Alison whispered and bend down to place a feather light kiss on her stomach. She could hear Emily moan as she kissed her again. Slightly lower this time.

,,You are so overdressed," said Emily and Alison sniggered and kissed her belly button.

,,Stop," said Emily.

Alison immediately froze and got on her up from her kneeling position. She looked at Emily with horror in her eyes.

,,Did you say "stop"?

,,Yes."

,,But I thought… I thought you wanted to.." said Alison and ran out of words, terrified that she had crossed a line.

,,What? Oh! No, no no!" said Emily; now she was the one who looked horrified.

,,I want to, god I want to. I just thought that we should take this to the bedroom instead," she said and cupped Alison's cheek gently.

,,Oh. Ohh! Yeah, that sounds like a _very_ good idea."

,,My thought exactly," said Emily, and before Alison had a chance to protest, she grabbed her under the knees and around her waist to lift her up.

Alison giggled and wrapped her legs around Emily's waist as she carried her upstairs. Neither of them cared that the stereo was still on, and maybe it was for the best….

 **To Be Continued….**

 **((Authors note: well, we got a hint of Emison smut didn't we? What do you guys think? More to come, or shall we leave it here? If you guys want me to continue, I promise that this is the very last cliffhanger. In the next chapter things will definitely go down in the bedroom…))**


	4. Chapter 4

**((Authors note: Here is chapter 4 of "First Night. Enjoy!))**

 **Chapter 4:**

Alison had never realized just how incredible _strong_ Emily was. But she carried Alison like she weighed the same as a feather. Alison wasn't quite used to be carried by anyone, but strangely enough she didn't mind it at all.

Surprisingly fast they reached the bedroom, and Alison giggled a little when Emily threw her carefully but unexpected down onto the bed. Emily didn't give her much time to catch her breath; she climbed into the bed next to Alison and pulled her closer into a demanding kiss.

Alison was more than happy to return the kiss. She wrapped her leg around Emily's waist and let her hands roam all over Emily's half exposed chest. She desperately wanted to grab a hold of Emily and get rid of her bra already, but something held her back, she wasn't quite done exploring yet. She let her finger slide up and down Emily's stomach while her tongue slipped inside Emily's mouth. She gasped when Emily's hands moved from her face to her chest; she could feel the warmth from her fingers through the fabric.

,,Oh god," she said and felt her stomach tie in knots once again.

,,Not quite," said Emily teasingly and nibbled at her earlobe. ,,But almost," she said when Alison moaned loudly.

,,Now where was that spot I found earlier?" she said and moved her lips from Alison's ear to her neck. She kissed a path from Alison's neck to her shoulder before suddenly biting down hard on her neck.

,,Ah yes, there it is," she said when Alison moaned loudly. ,,I knew I could find it."

,,Shut up," said Alison and crashed their lips together in a possessive kiss. She nibbled at Emily's bottom lip until the raven haired girl was practically panting, before suddenly shifting around in the bed so she now was behind Emily. She lifted her hair, kissing the back of her neck, sucking possessively at the soft flesh. She didn't move her lips before a big, red mark bloomed on Emily's skin. She admired her work triumphantly before moving her lips a little, kissing her way down on Emily's back. She could hear Emily gasp as she placed a feather light kiss on her hip before turning her attention to her shoulders. She sucked at the flesh, feeling Emily's body stiffen a bit,

 _Oh I see you have sensitive spots too, Miss Fields?_ She let her hands wander from Emily's shoulder to her front, tickling her belly button lightly before moving her hands up to Emily's chest, feeling her through the fabric, circling her fingers around Emily's bra before moving her hands back to her shoulders and very _very_ slowly removing the straps from her body.

And suddenly she heard Emily moan loudly and then she didn't sit behind Emily anymore. She briefly felt Emily's hands around her waist before she found herself pinned down onto the bed and Emily almost sitting on top of her.

,,Getting bossy are we, Emily?"

,,Shut up. You are _killing_ me, Ali."

,,Not literally I hope. Otherwise this night would be wasted."

A surprised moan escaped her when Emily bit down hard on her neck. ,,You know what I mean," the raven haired girl growled at her.

,,You teased me for _ages_ with your kisses and your touches. Maybe I should do the same thing to you." She said and kissed her on the neck before slowly starting to unbutton Alison's shirt.

Alison couldn't hold a frustrated groan back. Emily certainly took her time. Kissing a path from her neck and up to her lips before undoing another button.

Emily's lips were on her neck. Another button was undone.

Emily's lips kissed the soft spot between her neck and shoulder. Another button was undone.

Emily's lips moved slightly down. Another button was undone.

Emily's lips were now on her front, slowly moved from the front of her neck to collarbone. Yet another button was undone.

Alison was feeling like she was _dying_. Her entire body was burning, and there was nobody to put the fire out. She gasped as Emily's lips went slightly lower on her chest.

,,Okay, I get the point, Emily," she said frustrated.

,,Oh do you now? Are you quite sure?" said Emily and leaned back and looked at Alison. ,,Oh I could _so_ get used to this sight."

,,Yes, Emily, I'm _sure_ you could," said Alison and rolled her eyes dramatically.

,,Hmm," said Emily and curled her lips in her smiled when she saw just _how_ frustrated Alison was.

,,Well if you insist," said the raven haired girl and unbuttoned Alison's shirt completely in one swift movement.

Alison gasped when the fabric was removed from her body, and Emily gently slid the bra straps off of her shoulders.

Emily buried her face in Alison's half-exposed chest, inhaling her scent deeply, almost trying to drown herself in it.

Alison let out another frustrated groan. Didn't Emily understand that she was playing with fire? Didn't she understand just how frustrated Alison was? Who would have guessed that Emily Fields was such a tease in bed? Alison certainly wouldn't have guessed. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind.

Suddenly Emily's hands were on her back. Alison could feel her long fingers digging into her flesh. She figured that Emily was teasing her once again, so she let out a surprised yelp when Emily's hands returned with her bra. She didn't even notice that Emily removed the fabric from her body. There was absolutely no fumbling. Opening the bra hadn't been an issue what so ever.

 _Points to you, Miss Fields_ , she thought to herself. Not many people could open a bra without fumbling. Quite an achievement.

,,You are so beautiful," Emily whispered.

,,My eyes are up here," said Alison teasingly when she noticed how Emily's eyes went slightly lower.

,,Oh yeah, so they are," said Emily devilishly and turned her attention to the blonde's body.

Alison closed her eyes when Emily kissed her neck again. But this time she deviated from the path from Alison's neck to her shoulders. Instead she moved her lips from her neck to her front. Kissing her way all down to Alison's chest.

Alison gasped when she felt Emily's teeth on her nipple. Her hips bucked uncontrollably on the mattress and Emily raised an eyebrow.

,,Does that feel _good_ Ali?"

,,Oh god yes, don't stop!"

,,Oh trust me, I'm not nearly done yet." Said Emily and let her hands replace her lips. She pinched Alison's nipple and Alison thought she was going to have a heart attack. Or faint. Her body moved uncontrollably. Her voice made sounds she didn't even know she could make.

,,Who knew Alison DiLaurentis could moan like this?" said Emily and she grabbed Alison's left breast and squeezed it roughly.

,,S-shut up," said Alison and didn't even try to hide her stutter. She couldn't even control her voice anymore.

Emily sniggered and let go of Alison's breast. Alison whimpered a little at the loss.

,,All in good time, Ali. All in good time."

Alison closed her eyes. The room was dancing slightly before her eyes, and her head was spinning.

Emily's lips left her chest and moved to her stomach.

 _Oh please. Do that again_. _Do it all night_.

Emily's lips reached her belly button. Sucking possessively at the soft flesh.

 _Keep doing that_! _Cover me in hickeys_. _Make me yours_.

Emily's lips were on her lower belly. She felt her fingers unbuttoning her button and zipping her jeans down.

 _Control yourself. Relax._ _Keep breathing_.

Alison lifted her hips slightly when Emily pulled her jeans down over her bottom. Over her knees. Now her jeans were pooling at her ankles, and Emily tugged them off completely, discarding them at the floor. She placed a feather light kiss on Alison's knees, making another red mark on her skin, before turning her attention to her thighs. Now kissing a new path from Alison's knees to her thighs.

Alison who had never ever begged for _anything_ in her entire life now found herself pleading:

,,Please…"

,,Please what?" said Emily and popped her head up.

,,Please… I need…" said Alison and trailed off as Emily's lips reached her inner thighs. Kissing her way up towards Alison's panties.

,,What do you need, Ali?"

,,I… I need…" Alison tried desperately to tell Emily what she needed, but she couldn't make her voice obey.

,,Are you _begging_ Ali? Is that really what I hear?"

,,Yes," said Alison and let out a strangled moan when she felt Emily's hands stroking her through the thin fabric.

,,What are you begging for then, what do you need? Tell me. I'm all ears."

,,I need _you_. Please."

,,How can I resist that?" said Emily and Alison felt her teeth scraping against her skin when she removed her panties _with her teeth_.

 _Oh good god. Is this paradise? Am I death?_ Alison didn't have much time to figure it out, for Emily slid her soaked panties down her hips, pulling them away and threw them carelessly on the floor. The blonde gasped as Emily moved her head from her hips to between her legs. Inhaling her scent deeply, placing feather light kisses on her thighs. Nibbling at her flesh. Another mark.

Her lips suddenly left Alison's thighs. Briefly resting pressing their foreheads together, before crashing their lips together in another demanding and heart pounding kiss. Alison opened her mouth willingly, their tongues entwining, teeth's clinking together. Alison closed her eyes as Emily's hand roamed on her stomach, and she flicked her nipple between her lips once more. This was absolutely heaven. There was no way in hell this could be real. This was too good to be true. Nobody could do this kind of things with their lips and hands. It was supernatural. Inhuman. Emily couldn't be real. _She must be some sort of goddess_ , ' _cause there is no way a normal human can make me feel this good_ , Alison thought to herself. She was still trying to convince herself that this was in fact real and not a dream, when her eyes snapped open. Emily's hand was now directly at her entrance, and Alison's entire body stiffened and she let out a strangled gasp.

Emily gently turned Alison's face so they could look each other in the eyes. They didn't say anything but Emily's eyes silently communicated: "Are you sure" to Alison and Alison nodded frantically.

Emily pushed in, _very very_ slowly, and Alison snapped her eyes shut and grabbed onto the sheet. It didn't hurt, but it was different, and not only because it was with a woman, but because it was with Emily. Emily was so gentle. So careful. So desperate not to hurt her. Most of the guys she had been with weren't that sensitive, and had more or less treated her as a trophy, not a human. For them it wasn't about feelings, it was about getting it over with so they could boast about it to their friends the next day.

,,Are you alright?" Emily asked and stroked her hair.

,,Yes."

,,I'm not hurting you am I? Do you want me to stop?"

,,No! Never. Continue please."

,,As you wish," said Emily with a wicked smile. She removed her finger until she was almost it almost left Alison's center, before pushing in again, very, very slowly.

Alison panted. Sweat dripped from her body, and heat boiled in her lower belly, her muscles tightened painfully. A moan escaped her.

,,What's that Ali? I can't hear you?" said Emily teasingly.

,,Faster. Please." Said Alison and her hips bucked against Emily's finger.

Emily grinned before she added a second finger.

Oh god. This was torture. The sweetest torture Alison ever had known.

Emily moved her fingers faster and faster, crooking them, wiggling them slightly until…

,,OH!" Alison's mouth fell open in an O-shape when Emily's fingers grazed against the bundle of nerves inside her.

Emily grinned wickedly again as she brushed against Alison's most intimate part. She pinched the sensible numb of flesh, flicking it between her fingers, making Alison's hip buck against her hands, almost lifting her lower body from the mattress.

Alison felt the heat pool in her belly, her muscles tightened, and she was just about to release when Emily suddenly moved her hands from her.

Alison opened her mouth to protest, but before she could say anything, Emily dipped her head and her fingers were replaced by something slimier. Alison didn't need to look to know that Emily's tongue was now inside her.

,,Oh god! Fuck!"

She could hear Emily laugh at her exclaims, and she was about to tell her to shut up when Emily's movements silenced her completely.

Emily's tongue brushed against her wet folds, finding her sensible spot once more. She moved her tongue against it, sucking it, doing it incredible things that Alison had no idea she could do.

,,Oh god. Oh Emily! Do that again! Harder. Please!"

Emily sucked harder and then removed her tongue, pushed her finger deep inside Alison.

Alison felt her walls clenching around Emily's finger, and Emily quickly added a second finger, pinching Alison's clitoris hard.

,,Oh GOD! Oh _Em_!" Alison screamed. Liquid gushed out of her opening as she fell apart. Her hips bucked uncontrollably. She tightened her grip on the sheets beneath her.

A loud tearing sound reached Emily's ear.

,,What was that?" her voice was a bit hoarsely when she popped her head up.

,,I ripped the sheets," Alison confessed half embarrass half proud.

,,You are kidding me right?"

,,Nope. Look for yourself if you don't believe me."

Emily looked over Alison's shoulder. The sheets were indeed ripped almost in half.

,,Wauw. I am good," the raven haired girl said smugly.

,,I think we both can agree on that."

Emily laughed and attempted to wrap her arms around the blonde to snuggle them closer together, but Alison wouldn't have it. Before Emily could protest she flipped them over so she was on top of her.

,,Wha-what are you doing?" Emily asked confused.

,,Oh, I am not nearly done with you yet," said Alison and grinned widely before crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss…

 **To Be Continued…**

 **((Authors note: I would like to dedicate this chapter to the song "Salted Wound" by Sia and the song "Love me Like you do" by Ellie Goulding. Just kidding, but these are the songs I heard while writing this chapter. So shall we leave it here or let Alison have her way with her sweet Emily? Please do tell me what you thought about this chapter.))**


	5. Chapter 5

**First Night**

 **(Authors note: Wow, that's gotta be the meanest cliffhanger ever. But alas, here is the next chapter of First Night. I hope you will enjoy. Beware of Emison smutt.))**

Chapter 5:

Emily let out a startled yelp when Alison sat on top of her and straddled her hips. Alison smiled at the raven haired girl and slid the bra strap of her shoulder. Emily wiggled her shoulders to slide the bra strops off, but looked questioningly at Alison.

,,You don't have to do this, Ali."

Alison stopped for a second. The straps were half off Emily's shoulders.

,,Don't you want me to?"

,,I want nothing more in this world than you, but I'm just saying, we have plenty of time for… Everything. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything."

,,You are not pressuring me. I _want_ to. I want to make you feel as good as I do."

,,I'm already feeling pretty good," said Emily and looked up at the naked Alison. ,,The view is amazing anyway."

Alison grinned. ,,If you think the view is amazing, then you just wait. I can do _way_ more than look good." She said with a sudden confidence. She didn't know whether it was the adrenalin talking or she had got her confidence back, but whether it was one thing or another, she felt _amazing_ , and she desperately wanted Emily to feel the same way.

Emily's giggle turned into a moan when Alison let her teeth scrape against her neck. While nuzzling and nibbling at her neck, she unhooked the bra and she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit proud when it came off in one, smooth less motion. No fumbling. For a first time, that was pretty good.

She slid the bra off Emily's shoulders and removed the fabric from her body. Emily shuddered, but Alison couldn't tell whether it was from pleasure or from the cold.

,,Are you cold?" she whispered and ran her finger up and down Emily's breast.

,,No," said Emily and looked deeply into Alison's eyes. ,,My skin is burning up."

,,Yeah, I think I can feel it," said Alison and rested her hand on Emily's chest. She could feel her heartbeat. In fact, she could feel her heart pound with something that felt like a hundredth mile.

,,Your heart is beating so fast. Are you okay?"

,,I am a bit more than okay, I should think." The brief teasing disappeared from Emily's voice and she looked adoringly at Alison. She traced her finger along Alison's bottom lip. Alison couldn't resist kissing her finger when it passed her lip.

,,Touch me, Alison." Emily whispered.

Alison had never heard Emily speak like that to anyone. Not ever. Her flirtatious spark in the eye was gone. Her teasing and boldness was gone. No roughness or possessive manners remained, instead she looked at Alison so tenderly. So gently. Alison felt like this was the first glimpse of Emily's heart she ever saw. When she was younger she thought she owned Emily, and a simple compliment once in a while was enough to keep her in line, but now she knew that you can't just own people. Humans don't belong to anyone, but if you treat them with respect and kindness, they might surrender themselves to you. And that was exactly what Emily did just now.

Alison felt Emily's hands around her wrists, and allowed her to guide her hands to her breast. She didn't need to ask Alison to touch her again, Alison was more than willing to do just so.

She rested her hand on Emily's breast for a second before bringing their lips together in a soft, tender kiss. It was so natural to touch Emily. To kiss Emily. When she was younger and had kissed Emily for fun, she always found it… Strange. But in her heart she knew exactly why she found it strange. Because she was lying to herself. Because she liked to kiss Emily more than she was willing to admit. She had desperately tried to convince herself that she was straight, and Emily was just a distraction, but now she knew why she always felt empty when she was dating guys.

It was because none of them were Emily. She wanted Emily, even before she fully accepted her own feelings. She wanted Emily's scent. Emily's smile.

She could feel Emily smile under her kiss, and she raised her head.

,,What is it?"

,,Nothing. I just love you."

Alison's mouth fell open. ,,What did you say?"

,,You heard me."

,,I did, but I would _very_ much like you to repeat it."

,,I love you Alison DiLaurentis."

,,I…I love you too, Emily."

Emily took Alison's hands and guided them down to the zipper on her jeans, and Alison read her signal immediately and unzipped her jeans. A small part of her had wanted to tease Emily before as much as unzipping her, but this wasn't the time for teasing. It was too intense.

Emily raised her lower body so Alison could slide her jeans down, and once they pooled by her ankles, she kicked them off completely.

Alison couldn't help but admiring Emily for a few seconds. Her body was amazing. Long. Lean. Slender. Toned. Her arms were muscular from her swimming years, and there was a pattern of light freckles on her lower belly.

,,Huh."

,,What?"

,,I didn't know you had freckles, Em."

,,Do they bother you?"

,,No. Quite the reverse. They are cute."

,, _Cute_?"

,,Well, they are. You are so beautiful, Em. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

,,No one that mattered."

Their lips found each other once more, and ever so slowly Alison removed Emily's underwear.

The séance turned out quite different than Alison had expected. She didn't need Emily's guidance, it was like she already knew Emily's body, and knew exactly what to do to make Emily squirm underneath her. She knew that if she crooked her finger slightly, Emily would moan. She was right.

,,Oh god, Alison!"

,,Does this feel good, Em?"

,,Oh god, yes! Don't stop," she whispered.

Alison grinned wickedly. As if any power on this earth could make her stop. This was the most beautiful Emily had ever looked. Dark, wild hair spread over the pillow. Body glistening in sweat. Teeth biting bottom lip. Alison would forever cherish this image of Emily.

Alison let her finger brush against Emily's most intimate part once again. Emily moaned loudly, and Alison wondered if she would ever tire from hearing that sound. It was like the most beautiful music piece, and _she_ , Alison DiLaurentis was the reason Emily made that sound. Only _she_ could make Emily moan like that.

She slowly pulled her finger out of Emily, and the brunette whimpered at the loss, but the whimper was quickly turned into something between a gasp or a moan as Alison entered her once more, pushing all the way into her.

,,Oh god! I… Ali…"

,,What? Say it Emily. Use your tongue, I know you got one." Alison teased, and as soon the words escaped her, an idea popped into her head. That part had really felt good to her, so why shouldn't it feel just as good to Emily?

She pulled her finger out and replaced it with her tongue. She could hear Emily gasp loudly somewhere over her head, and judging by the way her hips buckled, she was enjoying this as much as Alison did.

It felt very different. She wasn't used to actually _do_ anything. Her part just involved lying in a bed while the guy finished the job, but it felt really good. She liked being the one who made Emily's hips buckle.

A few licks and Emily was completely at her mercy. Alison knew it would only be a matter of time before she would fall apart. She removed her tongue and pushed two fingers deep into Emily.

Emily shuddered with pleasure again, and Alison could feel her tighten around her fingers. She kissed her way up from Emily's stomach to her breast.

,,Let go," she whispered to Emily and bit down hard on her nipple and plunged her fingers deeply into Emily.

,,ALISON!" Emily _screamed_. Her body trembled, her hips bucked. Her lips fell open in an O-shape as a gush of liquid oozed out of her body.

Alison smiled as she pulled out of Emily. Hearing her scream her name like that was quite possible the most magnificent sound ever.

She fell back onto the bed and watched as Emily came down from her heights. She turned around to face Alison; her breath was still very fast.

,,That… Was…"

,,Magnificent? Wonderful? Incredible? I'm all ears," said Alison and suddenly felt nervous again as she awaited Emily's response.

,,…Amazing," Emily finished, and a smile spread across her face.

,,Do you really mean that?" said Alison proudly.

,,Yes. I really mean that. It was absolutely _magnificent_. You were _fantastic_ , Ali."

,,Well, you weren't half bad yourself," Alison teased as Emily pulled her into her embrace, wrapping the covers around them and snuggled her.

,,Shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets, huh Em?"

Emily didn't answer. She just flashed yet another of her beautiful smiles and soon after both women slept peacefully next to each other….

 **To Be Continued…**

 **((Authors note: well, what do you think? I know, I left you with a giant cliffhanger for ages, but would you guys like a "Morning After" chapter? Tell me what you think..))**


	6. Chapter 6

(( **Authors note: well well, we have finally come to the last chapter of "First Night", so thank you very much to all of you who followed this story, I had way too much fun writing it.))**

 **First Night**

 **Chapter 6:**

The sun reached Emily's bedroom windows and warmed Alison's naked back. She stretched her arms and legs wide in the bed, and at first she didn't know where she was and why she was naked. But then the memories of last night came back to her.

Last night.

Alison's face broke into a wide grin when she remembered what had happened. She couldn't quite believe it. That she was _here_. Naked. In bed with Emily Fields. It was almost too good to be true, but it really was, even if she found it hard to believe.

Suddenly she felt Emily's fingers slide up and down her back. She buried her face in the pillow and smiled. It was very obvious that Emily knew she was awake, but Alison was too comfortable to turn around just yet. Instead she lied completely still and enjoyed the feeling of Emily's hand on her bare skin. It felt incredible and once again the memories of last night flooded her mind, and to her own irritation she felt herself blushing. Would Emily think less of her today? Had she been too.. shameless? Too much? Did she get too carried away?

,,Ali?"

Emily's voice ripped Alison out of her thoughts, and she finally turned around and smiled nervously at Emily.

,,Hello there," said Emily softly and looked lovingly at Alison with her big doe eyes.

,,Hi." Said Alison a bit stiffly. She wasn't quite used to being looked at like that.

,,Is there something wrong? You don't have second thoughts, do you?"

,, _No_! Of course not…" Alison paused when a hideous thought struck her. ,,Do _you_?"

Emily sighed deeply and rolled her eyes dramatically before she quickly grabbed Alison and yanked her up, so the blonde girl was now straddling Emily's lap. She pulled Alison's blonde locks away from her face and cupped her face gently and placed a soft, tender kiss on her lips.

,,Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, yesterday I made love to you for the first time, and then I told you I loved you. How can you _still_ think I'm gonna pull back at the first given opportunity?"

,,I-I'm sorry, I guess I'm not used to second chances."

Emily looked deep into Alison's big blue eyes. ,,Then I got a little news flash for you: I'm madly in love with you, no forget that, I love you. I have loved you since the ninth grade, and I will never stop loving you, Ali. You are my dream come true, and I still can't quite comprehend the fact that this, you and me, actually _happened_. I am insanely happy, and my only concern is, that I will smile like an idiot when we are together, got it?"

Alison didn't know why, but Emily's world made her want to both cry and smile at the same time, but she pulled herself together and smiled widely at the brunette:

,,Yeah, I think I'm beginning to understand what you are saying."

,,Finally!" said Emily and grinned. She tickled Alison's bare shoulder.

,,Hey, that's not funny, Em!" Alison squealed and pulled the covers up to her nose in an attempt to avoid the brunettes teasing.

,,Please don't do that." Said Emily very seriously.

,,Do what?" Alison asked confused.

,,Cover yourself up. I can't bear it. You can't cover something that is so beautiful, up."

Alison flashed another of her cheeky teeth-between-tongue smiles and released the blankets so Emily could pull them away from her body.

,,Is this how you like me, Em?" she asked with devilish innocence.

Emily shook her head and said: ,,Don't get me wrong, I _love_ your body, but that's not the only thing. I am in love with every aspect of you, darling. Not just your body."

Alison could have sworn her heart stopped for a second. Did Emily really call her "baby"? Sure enough, the pet-name normally sounded very cliché and maybe even a bit stupid, but it was so.. Different when Emily said it. It sounded like something sacred and beautiful. Like a chest full of precious stones or a pot of gold.

Alison opened her mouth to say something ridiculously cliché and sappy to Emily, but before she had the chance to do so; the phone ringed sharply and broke their beautiful moment.

Emily stopped halfway out of bed, and Alison could see that she was in doubt about whether she should answer or ignore the phone.

,,It's okay," Alison assured. ,,Just answer the phone, Em. I'm not going anywhere."

,,You better not have moved when I get back," Emily threatened and slipped out of the bedroom and into the hall to answer the phone. Alison could hear the conversation, or at least Emily's part of the conversation:

,,Hello? Yes? What? Really? Oh god! I'm so sorry, it won't happen again, I promise."

Alison wondered what that was about and sat straight up in the bed, trying to hear what was going on.

,,Alright. Yeah. Got it. Well, thank you for telling me, and again I'm so sorry. Goodbye."

Emily entered the bedroom looking both embarrassed, annoyed and proud.

,,Well, who was it?" Alison asked, confused about Emily's expression.

,,It was Mrs. Hastings."

,,I beg your pardon?!"

,,You heard me."

,,Spencer's _mom_?! What on earth did she want?"

,,She wanted to complain actually. Apparently the stereo have been turned on all night."

Alison's cheeks flushed instantly. _All night_? _No_ , _surely they would have noticed_ , _wouldn't they_? _But_.. _They had of course been a bit_ …. _preoccupied_.

,,Really? I didn't notice."

,,Neither did I."

,,Well, the stereo wasn't the only thing that was turned on all night," said Alison casually and noticed to her satisfaction how Emily blushed.

,,I… Should probably go downstairs and turn it off, then."

,,Yeah, I think you should."

,,And you stay completely still."

,,Why?"

,,Because there is one thing I always wanted to do, but I never had the opportunity."

,,And what might that be, miss Fields?"

,,I…." said Emily and slipped into a bathrobe. ,,Am going to cook you breakfast."

,,Breakfast in bed, huh Em? How very classic."

,,Yep, and don't tell me you are not hungry, because then I would have to accuse you of lying."

,,Well, I am not going to lie then. I am absolutely _starving_."

,,I knew it. So am I. You stay here; breakfast will be ready in five minutes."

,,You are spoiling me, Em."

Emily slipped her hands around Alison's waist and rested them on her hips. ,,You are _worth_ spoiling, Ali."

,,Careful, I might actually end up believing that bullshit."

Emily grinned widely and disappeared out of the bedroom door. Alison could hear how she turned the stereo off, and then her footsteps proceeded into the kitchen where she began to rummage through the refrigerator, probably in search of breakfast.

Even though Alison had promised not to move, she could feel she needed to stand up and stretch her back. She pulled her legs out of the tangled sheets and shuffled out of the bed. She

Immediately felt it as soon as she got out of the bed and stood up tall. A slight... Throbbing. She was deliciously sore between her legs, and a small part of her was secretly pleased about having psychical evidence about last night's events.

She stretched her back until her fingertips almost reached the ceiling. The movement made her legs turn into jelly, and she couldn't help but snigger a bit to herself. Apparently a night with Emily was better than any workout. She could feel her hair was tangled and she ran her fingers through it. It didn't help. Maybe Emily had a hair brush somewhere. She looked around and caught a glimpse of her herself in the full figure mirror. Her lips fell open in an O-shape in surprise of her own appearance.

Her eyes were a little _too_ bright. There was an unfamiliar twinkle in them, and Alison soon found out what that twinkle meant: satisfaction. Interesting. So this was what being in love looked like. But it wasn't the unfamiliar twinkle that first caught her attention, it was her body.

Red, yellow, purple and blue hickeys covered her body. Her chest looked like it was going to change color from her normal, cream skin color to blue. Had Emily really left that many marks on her body? She lifted her blonde hair from her shoulders. Blue marks bloomed on her neck and shoulders. She turned around and craned her neck to see herself from behind. It was the same on her back. Her skin was covered in what she used to refer to as "love marks", and that definition seemed quite fitting right now. She turned around once more. Her thighs were covered in the same marks as well, and Alison figured that she was going to wear jeans a long time.

Even though it was quite impressing how many marks there was on her body, she found the biggest and most impressive on her lower belly. It started at her groin and stretched all the way up to her bellybutton. It was an aggressive shade of dark blue and was quite sore when she touched it, but still, it was kind of impressing, " _lots of physical evidence_ , _then_ " she thought to herself.

,,What are you doing?"

Alison spun around and saw Emily hover at the door with a tray in her hands.

,,Oh, I'm just admiring your artwork," she answered and smiled cheekily at Emily.

Emily put the tray on the table and joined Alison at the mirror. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist once more. ,,Yes, it's quite impressive, isn't it?"

,,It really is."

,,Are they… Very sore?"

,,No, it's not that bad. Why do you ask?"

,,Oh, I was just wondering if they were too sore to be touched, or…"

,,Or what?" Alison turned around so they were facing each other. She played with a lock of Emily's dark hair.

,,…Or you are up for me making some new hickeys on that beautiful body of yours?"

,,Are you asking me for a round two, Emily?"

,,Yes, I guess I am."

,,Why didn't you just say so?" Alison laughed and peeled the bathrobe off of Emily's body and pushed her back on to the bed, climbing on top of her, straddling her hips.

,,You are quite eager," Emily mumbled as Alison claimed her mouth in a heated, passionate kiss.

,,Let's just say I'm aiming to make as many hickeys on your body as there are on mine."

,,I don't think I would mind that at all,"

,,I didn't think so either," Alison laughed.

Emily laughed with her, but her laughter was soon turned into a loud moan when Alison's lips trailed down her body and kissed her belly..

The rest of the weekend was a haze of pleasure to both of them. Most of the time was spend in Emily's bedroom, only to be interrupted of occasional showers and food, and when Monday came it seemed impossible to go back to school, and Alison would have refused to go, if it hadn't been because Emily gave her a ride in her car.

Spencer had looked at them with a mischievous spark in her eyes all day, and Alison guessed that her mom had told her about how she had complained about the stereo.

Once the school day was over, all five of them met up at The Brew like they always did. Emily and Alison acted like they always did, and none of them mentioned anything about the weekend, and neither did their friends until Hanna suddenly said:

,,Ali? What's that on your neck?"

,,What are you talking about? Where?" said Alison and pulled out her little mirror to examine her neck.

,,Right there," said Hanna and pointed to a spot just under Alison's ear. ,,It looks like a bruise or…Oh my god! Is that a hickey, Ali?"

Aria and Spencer's attention was now turned to Alison, and they both looked curiously at her.

,,No! Of course it's not a hickey," Alison lied through her teeth and tried to cover the mark with her hair.

,,My, my, Alison, maybe you should consider to cover yourself up a bit more," said Emily bluntly and let her scarf fell on to Alison's neck as she passed her.

,,Yes, maybe I should," said Alison and wrapped the scarf around her neck. _Oh, you are so paying for this, Emily Fields_! _You just wait until I catch you alone_.

,,Thank you _very_ much, Emily." She growled coldly, with a perfect imitation of her normal way of speaking.

,,You're welcome, Alison," said Emily innocently and took another sip of her Americano.

But her innocent expression didn't quite match her actions, for under the table Alison felt her foot on her leg and soon after in her lap.

Alison took a sip of her coffee and hid her grin. Oh, the weekends she was going to spend with Emily!

 **The End.**

 **((Authors note: well, that's the end of First Night. I hope you all enjoyed it.))**


End file.
